


The Shovel Talk

by LaughingThalia



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, BAMF Sally Jackson, Demigods, Don't Mess With Sally Jackson, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Sally Jackson is a Queen amongst Woman, She Will Mess You Up and then use your lifeless corpse to pay for schooling., Shovel Talk, Step-parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingThalia/pseuds/LaughingThalia
Summary: --Paul's been expecting the Shovel Talk from Percy for a while.---He's an only child, teenaged boy, son of a Greek god whose mother's ex-husband used to abuse her so he was pretty much certain it was going to happen.---The content of such talk was the surprise.-----Sally's a bad ass.---





	The Shovel Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing a post-BoO, pre-ToA fanfic about if Silena came back to life only Percy doesn't think it's Silena and everyone thinks that Tartarus is messing with his head.

Paul had been expecting some kind of resistance or a 'little chat' from Percy ever since he'd learned that he was somewhat of a troubled kid, it increased when he found out that Sally's ex, Gabe, had been a less than stellar husband and it increased even more when he found out he was a powerful demigod who killed monsters like it was his dayjob.  
So when Sally went grocery shopping and Percy sat him down, real serious like, sword sat suspiciously on the coffee table next to them, Paul knew what was up.

The shovel talk.

Only, it didn’t go quite as expected.

“You know about my mum's ex-husband Gabe?”

“Yeah.”

“You know he hurt my mum.”

“I-um yes.”

“Do you know what happened to him?”

“Sally mentioned he disappeared.”

“That's what the police think.” The demigod leaned in, staring Paul in the eyes using all of his godliness to intimidate the older man “My mum turned him into a statue, sold it to an art gallery and used the money as a deposit for my 8th grade school. You know I'm powerful, and after Gabe no one's gonna get away with hurting my mum but it's not me you should worry about if you hurt her. Sally Jackson is not to be trifled with.”

“I wouldn't even dream of it.” Paul said with an honesty that scared even him.

“Good.”

“Boys, I'm back!” Sally smiled as she came into the apartment with a few bags in here hands “I stopped by sweet on America, my friend there still gives me blue candy because I helped her find a good school for her son.”

The switch in Percy was immediate, he went from brooding intimidating powerful 14 year old to a little mama's boy who loved blue candy. Paul couldn't that the two could co-exist in the same person and yet there he was, proving everyone wrong like he always did.


End file.
